lucky or unlucky?
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari biskuit sedunia. boboiboy angin sedang membagi-bagikan biskuit buatan Yaya pada semua orang, namun ia bertemu dengan seorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam keunguan.- warn: BL, YAOI, BOBOIBOYxFANG


Desclaimer: Animonsta Studios.

Judul: lucky or unlucky?

Pair: BoboiBoy x Fang.. Ah lebih tepatnya BoboiBoy Angin x Fang.

Genre: ntahlah..

Rated: T

Warn: BL, Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), aneh, shonen-ai, Yaoi, judul gak nyambung, dll.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

Seorang anak lelaki dengan berjaket kuning dan memakai topi kuning sedang pergi ke arah taman dengan topan kecilnya. Ya.. Dia adalah BoboiBoy Angin. Kemana Tanah dan Halilintar? Entahlah.. BoboiBoy Angin juga tak tahu karena bagaimana pun dia tadi disuruh membantu Yaya membuat biskuit.

Dia saat ini sedang membagikan biskuit Yaya yang menurutnya sangat enak -dia tak mengetahui jika biskuit Yaya telah tercampur dengan ramuan emosi x milik adudu, dan membuatnya menjadi gila dengan mengatakan kalau biskuit Yaya sangat lezat- dan berniat untuk membagikan biskuit lezat ini pada orang-orang ditaman.

Sesampainya ditaman, matanya pun bergerak menelusuri seisi taman.

Tatapan matanya langsung terhenti pada seorang anak lelaki berkacamata dan berambut hitam keunguan yang sedang berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Sosok itu terlihat indah ketika rambutnya tertiup angin dan terkena sinar matahari melalui celah dedaunan.

"Cantiknya.." Gumam Boboiboy angin sebelum akhirnya menghampiri anak lelaki tersebut.

"Hai!" Sapa BoboiBoy Angin dengan nada polosnya ketika berada didekat anak lelaki berkacamata tersebut.

Anak berkacamata itu hanya melirik BoboiBoy Angin sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap pohon diatasnya.

Merasa diabaikan BoboiBoy Angin membuka suara kembali. "Apa kau tahu kalau hari ini hari biskuit sedunia?"Tanya BoboiBoy Angin menatap anak berkacamata itu.

Anak berkacamata-Fang, menatap BoboiBoy Angin dengan tatapan bingung. "Ya?"

"Apa kau ingin mencicipi biskuit ini?" Tanya BoboiBoy Angin penuh harap sambil menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit.

"Heh? Seorang anak lelaki macam kau membuat biskuit? Sulit dipercaya!" Ujar Fang sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ish.. Ini bukan buatanku lah! Ini buatan temanku!" Sangkal Angin dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau nak? Sedaapp!" Ujar BoboiBoy Angin menyakinkan Fang.

"Tak, aku tak nak!" Ujar Fang dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ayolah... Ini sangat sedap!" Ujar BoboiBoy Angin masih tetap menyuruh Fang untuk mencicipi biskuit buatan Yaya.

"Ish.. Apalah kau ni! Aku tak nak lah!" Ujar Fang mulai kesal.

"Sudahlah pergi saja sana! Aku butuh ketenangan lah bukan gangguan macam kau!" Ujar Fang mengusir BoboiBoy Angin.

"Aku takkan pergi sebelum kau cicip biskuit ini!" Ujar BoboiBoy Angin keras kepala membuat urat kekesalan muncul di kening Fang.

"Tch.. Tawarilah yang lain! Kenapa mesti aku lah?" Fang mulai kesal dengan anak bertopi kuning yang ada di depannya.

Sedangkan BoboiBoy Angin hanya terdiam mengabaikan ucapan Fang dan memikirkan cara agar Fang mau mencicipi biskuit yang dipegangnya.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benak BoboiBoy, membuat ia tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencicipi biskuit ini!" Ujar BoboiBoy angin sambil tersenyum -atau menyeringai?-.

"Huh.. Terserah kau sajalah! Aku nak pergi!" Ujar Fang langsung membalik badannya untuk pergi dari hadapan BoboiBoy angin.

Dengan segera BoboiBoy Angin membuka bungkus biskuit dan memasukan salah satu keping biskuit kedalam mulutnya, kemudian ia menarik tubuh Fang kebelakang membuat tubuh Fang menjadi oleng dan jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Oy, apa yang kau lakukan-"

Belum selesai Fang terkejut karna di dorong kebelakang kali ini BoboiBoy Angin meraih dagunya dan...

... Menciumnya.

'Manis..Lembut..' Pikir BoboiBoy Angin terus mencium bibir Fang.

"Akh!" Fang tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya karna merasakan bibir bawahnya digigit kecil oleh BoboiBoy Angin, membuat mulutnya terbuka kecil.

BoboiBoy Angin tak mensia-siakan kesempatan tersebut, Lidah BoboiBoy Angin mendorong biskuit yang ada didalam mulutnya menuju mulut Fang.

Fang dengan terpaksa menelan biskuit tersebut. Biskuit yang telah tercampur liur BoboiBoy Angin, dan membuat dia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

"Nah... Sedap kan?" Tanya BoboiBoy Angin dengan nada riang.

Fang hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Apa dia marah? Malu? Atau itu karna pengaruh biskuit yang dicampur ramuan x? Ntahlah... Tak ada yang tahu.

"Aku nak tawarkan ke yang lain dulu. Bye~"

BoboiBoy Angin dengan tanpa berdosa pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan anak lelaki berkacamata yang masih tak bergerak sendirian.

.  
.

.

Sekarang BoboiBoy Taufan sedang terduduk disalah satu bangku di kedai milik Atoknya.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia kembali normal dan berubah menjadi Taufan.

"Ada apa ni? Tak biasanya kau macam ni..." Tanya Ochobot dan mendapat anggukan dari Tanah dan Halilintar.

"Biasanya kau yang paling ramai dan tak bisa diam." Ujar Tanah.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada tak peduli. Taufan menganggukan kepalanya, ia mengiyakan ucapan Halilintar.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Tanah penasaran.

"Tadi saat aku masih terpengaruh ramuan emosi x, aku mencium seorang anak lelaki berwajah datar namun manis dan memakai kacamata ditaman. Entah kenapa Aku masih memikirkannya, dan berharap dapat bertemu.." Ujar BoboiBoy Taufan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tak memperdulikan teriakan dan tatapan tak percaya dari ketiga sosok di dekatnya.

BoboiBoy Taufan kembali memikirkan anak lelaki yang di temuinya ditaman itu.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mencari Adudu untuk mengucapkan terima kasihku padanya. Mungkin kalau bukan karna ulah Adudu, aku tak mungkin dapat bertemu anak manis berkacamata itu."

END.

Huwaaa apa ini?! *jedukin kepala ketembok*

Gomen aku membuat mereka sangat OOC jadi jangan bunuh aku T^T

Hufftt tempat ini semakin lama semakin sepi ya? Ayo semuanya kita ramaikan tempat ini lagi! *menyebarkan semangat 45*

Tapi sebelum itu mohon di review dulu :3


End file.
